I love you Jade
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: Hi Guys! I'm here with a Bade one-shot. Set after Jade dumps beck. First One-shot. Son't be mean :P Hope you enjoy it - Reviews and Pm's are loved :3 Peace!


**Hi, I was bored so, This is a Bade One shot, set just after 'Jade dumps beck'.**  
**Enjoy :3**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS... Dan does -.-**

* * *

After Jade telling Tori to walk home, Beck and Her entered his RV.

"You want a soda?" Beck called reaching into his fridge.

"I want your soda," She replied. As beck turned around, he saw Jade lying completly naked. "Come fuck me beck!" She ordered at him.

"Ok!" he said riping of his pants and boxers. "Wanna help?" He said stocking his 9 inch cock.

"Always!" She leaned over to his throbing penis. She licked the head of his penis, round and round causing Beck to sqirm.

"Com'on Jade!" She ordered thrusting to cock, into her mouth. "Deep throat me!"

"Your wish is my command" she started to bob her head up and down on his cock, slowly at fist then getting faster and faster as she felt him grow in her mouth.

"Ah! JADE!" He screamed. "Fuuuuuuck!" He screamed as he shot in her mouth, a lode of his sweet sauce into her mouth. "Take it, take it all!" He said pushing her head right down the the bottom on this cock. Jades eyes started to well up and the gagging sound arrived. The sound that always make him moan - That sound made him shoot ever more all over her face as she pulled out his cock. "I got you something," He went into his wordrobe and pulled out a vibrator, a black shiney one.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy while this is in your ass," He said flipping her over, and thrusing the vibrator into her tight ass. "Ahh!" she shouted as he thrust it into flipped the switch and watched Jade buckle her hips, for a moment or to, from behind - Doggy style - He made her stand on her hands and knees while he slowly pulled the vibrator in and out of her ass, before thrusting his cock, deep into her pussy.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed as Beck, thrust his prize into her tight pussy over and over again. "I forgot how tight you get," he said struggling to insert her as her orgasm came nearer and her walls started to close apon his what Jade called his prize.

"OH.. MY... FUCCCCCK!" Shew screamed and squirted alot over his dick, as she done he came in her pussy, Forgetting to pull out.

"Jade I never pulled out?" He looked worried and stopped humping her.

"It's fine I'm on the Pill," She said getting off her knees and pushing Beck onto his back, on his bed and kissing him, from his lips to his throbing cock. She shoved his whole penis into her mouth, givign beck quite a fright as he wasn't expexting it. He moaned in pleasure as she nibbled at his Balls. "Fuck my Ass Beck," She said sitting on him, in reverse cowgirl, and lined his cock with her sweet tight Ass.

"Ah. Fuck!" She said, moving up and down slowly on his cock.

"You're so tight!" He said beginning to thrust into her even harder than before, with her pussy. "I'll break you in half!"

"Do it Beck, Break me, Break me Bitch!" She said, letting moan after moan roll off her tougne, followed by 'Fuck'. Beck started to speed up, making Jades breasts fly around like kites on a windy day. He grabbed them and started fideling with them, kneeding them like let out a moan as beck sped up, and started pulling at her nipples as he knew she loved it, she panted like a dog on a warm day and this made Beck's cock throb like crazy. "I'm gonna... Gonna Cum!" She screamed and flodded Becks lap.

"Make me cum babe," he said as she climed of him and get comfy in between his legs, fist she licked up all her cum, that had spilled out of her in her last orgasm. She them took beck whole cock in her mouth and sucked all the cum of it, Her's and his. The taste of them together was Amazing.

"Want me to tit fuck you?" She asked rubbing his cock with her hand.

"Yes!" he pleaded. She got some Lube out his top drawer, and smothed it all over her tits, to stop the friction building up and hurting them both. She slid his penis inbetween her C-Cup tits and started to slide up and down, on this cock. Beck started squirming at this feeling and before she had even started they were finished. Beck shot a lode of cum up into her face, all up her face, her nose, mouth. Everywhere.

"I love you jade," He said kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too Beck!" She said kissing him back. "I'll never leave you again,"

* * *

**I know It's not the longest, but how was it? **  
**It was my first One-shot. Review and Pm me if it was ok, and if you have any Ideas for storys or Idea's for One shots. **  
**Peace! ;D**


End file.
